


What Comes Before (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, mentions of the mad king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes before the First?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Before (Kings AU)

In the beginning, there was only One, and his kingdom stretched across the eternal Void. Greatest of Devourers, he held uncontested sway over the howling emptiness that came before the Making, and his hunger was endless.

But then the dark currents that moved through the pit brought whispers of Another who stirred in the silence. So came the First, the Sun Maker and Shaker of Planets. And he staked his claim to the wasteland, planting stars like conquering flags to mark the golden path of his arrival.

They met in combat upon the vast fields of the birthing cosmos. The Maker, cloaked in starlight, bore a sword forged from the hearts of dying suns. The Lord of the Barren Wasteland brought only his hunger and a frozen empty grin.

The dark was vast but the light was strong and the two found themselves locked in a battle neither could win.

But the tremors of their mighty struggle stirred the stillness of the void, the very fabric of space and time twisting and knotting as planets burned and stars collapsed. And from that burning wreckage awoke the third. He came upon the wings of a fiery storm leaving galaxies ravaged in his wake. And Chaos was his name.

"If you help me, little breaker, I will share my power," said the Void.

"Or," said the Maker, "You could help me, and I promise that if you do, you will never be bored again."

"I am Fire," said the third. "The Lord of the Ash and Smoke. And the Void does not burn. What is there for me in your empty kingdom, Dark One?"

From his mouth issued forth the flames of the other’s destruction. “I am the Unmaker and I stand with the Maker, for neither of us can exist without the other.”

The Dark One screamed his fury and fled into the darkness as the sword and flames descended, leaving behind only the promise of his return.

"Maker," cautioned the other. "Do not forget our agreement. You promised to amuse me."

The Maker chuckled, reaching up and plucking the constellations from the sky. These he fashioned about his head into a glimmering crown. “Do you like this crown, my clever little friend? Because it can be yours if you wish. You need only play a little game.”


End file.
